Satchi Transcript Stream 2018-06-14
June 14th Setting begins at the club where Satchi meets Shizzue , one of three Ashunera 's children, Satchi playfully distracts Shizzue while Ashunera has some discussions about the cycle with Azreal , Kuri , and a few others in the Red room. Earlier Shizzue mentions that Satchi is his dad when he confirmed that satchi is in a relationship with Ashunera. During the conversation, the world suddenly crumbles before them as they disappear one by one. Satchi has suddenly reappeared at his home, the old cathedral, as he wonders what had happened. while contemplating Mimika appears and Satchi shows her around and the reason why he had chosen the cathedral to be his home. Shortly after, Sciri summons the remnants of the members removed from the club. They arrive at the safe haven as everyone seems a little bit confused what had just happened. Kuri had just entered the safe haven as scrifri and Universe were discussing about the cycles. Kuri, in moderate frustration, yells "why am I always hearing about the cycles?!" Universe then began explaining that Universe, Azreal, Amika, are technical not a guardian. Amika is a warrior of the Cycles. not a goddess of death. They continue also to discuss about just how much power the Don have taken from Azreal. Azreal enters the scene and claims that the Don has apparantly made a deal with Cheshire cat. The deal explanation is that the Don is capable of erasing the existence. However, Azreal seems to be impervious to this portion of that affect. However with the killing blow struck on Azreal, the Don taken a portion of his power and may also have doubled as a trap should the Don not maintain the status quo within the void. Just as the conversation continues, Folkona enters only to see her worst possible situation, Azreal is in the Safe Haven, and yells, "why the f*ck is he here?! Just as Folkona explains that she felt betrayed by two men and Kuri trying to take the blame, Ashunera pulls Satchi aside. Ashunera asks what Satchi was doing at the club while she was discussing about the cycles. Satchi explains that he was playing with Shizzue, one Ashunera's Daughters and they were having a lovely time. Ashunera worried that Shizzue might have overwhelmed satchi, continued to ask if Satchi was alright when he was with Shizzue. Satchi did not mind Shizzue being Ashunera's Daughter and had a great time play with her. Reassured by Ashunera's response she also continues to ask whether if satchi can trust Azreal's new side. doubts still are discussed between the two, but Satchi still hopes that Azreal is still true to what he had once said about protecting the cycles. Satchi and Ashunera also believe that they should continue to gather information to make sure they can believe Azreal. Upon returning to the main group, Folkona listens to Kuri's explanation and wishes he can earn her trust once more. But still, Folkona still feels a bit betrayed from Scifri inviting Azreal. Folkona remains speechless by Scifri's Actions and contemplates about the situation. Oblivious still remains confused and Satchi takes her aside to explain the gist of the situation. Oblivious also seems surprised and cautious about Azreal being at the Safe Haven. After the explanation, Satchi runs towards the center behind Cor and sees Kdowling being held by Kuri. Kdowling was saying that they can be together and going killing like they used to Kuri is not want to go on a killing spree like he's used to but he also does not want to lose Kdowling or put her at risk while battling The Don. (and the flirting continues while satchi goes back and forth between Miss Universe 's chat with Azreal and Kuri and Kdowling's chat. Folkona taunts Kuri while Kuri feels sharp pains all over his stomach. Folkona says that it's affections. Kdowling walks away from Kuri and Oblivious is completely dumbfounded by this scene. After a long long.... pointless wingman and forcing Kuri to say "love" to Kdowling, Kdowling takes the first actions and kisses him. Everyone seems to be cringing at this point as Kuri is breaking RP and falling into pieces. Category:Satchi Stream Transcripts